Muñeca de Trapo
by oOItaOo
Summary: Había renunciado a su nombre y legado, pero había recuperado su último hermano. [Relato prometido a MikahBabasonica]


**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Compensación para MikahBabasonica.

**Muñeca de trapo**

Había renunciado a su nombre, a su vida, a su identidad. Ya no podía ser quien era, pequeña dama perfecta, tenía que actuar como otra para ver nacer un día más el sol. No era más que una pequeña fugitiva que buscaba su lugar, un sitio en ese caótico mundo de guerras y maldad, un lugar tranquilo y seguro al que pudiese llamar hogar. Pero aunque ahora fingiera pertenecer al Valle, en el fondo lo sabía, su corazón descansaba enterrado entre la nieve, gris sobre blanco, aullando como un lobo a la luna azul; ella pertenecía al Norte, frío e inhóspito como su alma, cálida y gentil como era ella.

Sus sueños de verano la habían arrastrado tan lejos..., había desplegado las alas, bella y hermosa para volado alto, convertirse en reina. Pero sus esperanzas habían muerto hacía tiempo, sus deseos olvidados al viento, retales de un pasado mejor. La habían humillado y maltratado, riéndose de ella, usándola a placer, manipulándola cual muñeca de trapo, sin fuerza, sin voluntad. Su inocencia, sus vanas esperanzas la habían engañado; había creído en ellos, en las canciones de caballeros, en que quería estar ahí, permanecer en la cohorte, junto a su príncipe prometido de ojos verdes y dorada sonrisa y por ello había cometido el peor error de su vida al confesar los secretos de su familia. Y ahora ya no le quedaba nada, ni honor ni orgullo, loba solitaria y sin manada, a la merced de todos, vulnerable y triste, sola, perdida.

Pero él la había salvado, él había puesto su vida y su posición en peligro por ella, dándole un nuevo nombre, una nueva personalidad. Y se había adaptado a ello pero en su interior luchaba por no olvidar quién era, su verdadera identidad, la primera y última de su nombre, la única Stark que restaba para preservar su linaje, su familia, aunque no era más que una pobre bastarda nacida en Puerto Gaviota, sin más parientes que un padre que sólo quería aprovecharse de su situación desesperada, de su posición y privilegios asociados a su nacimiento, sin más opciones que casarse de nuevo, seguir los planes de su protector, mientras se dejaba mecer por las aguas, entre besos robados que su cuerpo rechazaba pero a los que no se podía negar pues no era más que una impostora viviendo una vida de falsedad y todo cuanto tenía se lo debía a su nuevo padre; no se podía arriesgar.

_"__Ahora no soy más que una bastarda" _susurró en el silencio de la mañana, frente a los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban, perezosos, bañando su cara _" como Jon... Jon Nieve, mi medio hermano... no, el hermano ilegítimo de Sansa Stark" _se corrigió avergonzada, pues ahora debía ser siempre Alaynne, no se podía equivocar. "_Yo no tengo hermanos" _se recordó con voz alta, tratando de grabar sus palabras en su corazón. Pero era imposible olvidar que no estaba sola, que la sangre de los Stark latía en otra persona. Nunca había pensado en su medio hermano pero, últimamente, su mente se veía ocupada por su recuerdo, por aquellos ojos grises de triste mirar. Se imaginaba que volvían a encontrarse, la dama y el bastardo, pero no ninguno era del mismo modo en que solían ser. Ella no le miraba por encima del hombro, él no era cortante y cruel, se miraban con cariño, con los sentimientos rotos por su familia perdida pero contentos de verse, de estar juntos. Y ella le hablaba del Valle, de cómo había fingido ser otra, de cómo lamentaba haberse creído mejor, tratarle de manera descortés, de no haberle apreciado lo que merecía y Jon sonreía de medio lado aceptando con un beso sus disculpas. Y volvían a empezar.

Pero no eran más que sueños y esperanzas que el viento se llevaba, palabras vacías, carentes de significado, pues él estaba en el Muro; ella en el Nido de Águilas y no había manera de escapar, de salir volando para alcanzarle, para ver de nuevo su rostro pálido que el tiempo empezaba a difuminar.

Meñique había tenido que ausentarse para asistir a una boda de alguno de sus vasallos y, como hija suya que era asumió las tareas de su padre. Por ello fue que el Maestre Colemon le entregó el pergamino a ella. El lacre era negro noche, sin ornamento. Rompió el sello y, sentada en los aposentos de su señor padre, leyó las nuevas que llegaban de más allá de los confines del mundo.

Estaba firmado por Jon Nieve, Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche y pedían todos los hombres que sus tierras pudiesen entregar, bandidos, asesinos o campesinos, no importaba, pero los necesitaban para proteger el Muro del asedio de los salvajes. No pudo evitar que se formara una leve sonrisa y que sus ojos de cielo brillasen mientras componía la respuesta. Y la misiva voló y, tal como la primera vino, otras llegaron; todas para ella, la bastarda más conocida del Valle, todas llenas de mensajes secretos, de palabras de las que sólo un norteño conocía el significado. A su padre decía que eran de su Myranda Royce y, a su amiga, de un amor secreto que, poco a poco se iba inventando, perfilando sus rasgos y sus hazañas. Y, pese a firmar como Lady Alaynne hija natural de Lord Baelish, esperaba que Jon descubriese la verdad, que fuese a rescatarla de su torre de oro, que la devolviese al lugar al que pertenecía. Y los días pasaban y los pergaminos se acumulaban en su arcón, con la letra arrebujada y estrecha característica de su hermano, historias de miedo que hacían estremecer su corazón y aflorar pesadillas en sus sueños, notas de color en la monotonía del negro, preguntas que ansiaban respuestas, anhelos de verla de nuevo, de poder protegerla, sacarla de su jaula de mentiras y dorado del Rejo, de entregarle Invernalia para que la reconstruyera, para que se alzase de nuevo, más hermosa que nunca. Y los cuervos volaban con planes y palabras bellas, danzando en el aire con sus esperanzas atadas en sus patas.

Y finalmente su futuro la alcanzó. Con joyas y promesas la sacaron del Valle, con promesas y mentiras la llevaron de vuelta al Norte. Tuvo que jurar y demostrar que era ella, su cabello cobrizo bañado por el castaño, sus ojos de océano como única garantía para que la reconocieran, para que pudiese recuperar su identidad. Viajó desde Puerto Gaviota a Puerto Blanco, donde fue recibida por Lord Manderly con todos los lujos que una bastarda huida merecía. Nadie creyó en ella, pero le dieron cobijo y comida y la dejaron descansar. De ahí caminó, sin rumbo, por el basto norte, frío e inhóspito, pero extrañamente familiar, reconfortante. Paseó por entre las ruinas de su casa, rezó a los pies del árbol corazón, con la sangre brillando en sus ojos tallados, rojo sobre blanco. Las paredes lamidas por las llamas y la intemperie la acogieron y, con los últimos retazos de su pasado en sus manos, siguió su camino hasta el Castillo Negro.

Jon la esperaba, todo sonrisas y alegría, para recibirla entre abrazos y felicidad. Y tras mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse completa, viva, porque ahí era donde debía estar, el lugar donde él estuviera, su única familia, su hogar.


End file.
